


Close Encounter

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Spn_meanttobe, Texas Ranger Jared Padalecki, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: For spn_meanttobe
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	Close Encounter

Prompt: The Texas Ranger - ART

When Texas Ranger Marc Brannon returns to the line of duty, a high-profile murder mystery pits him against the vibrant and vulnerable junior investigator from his past. Years ago, Josette Langley made no secret of the fact that she was desperately in love with the rugged lawman, and despite their differences, the roughhewn loner became drawn to the innocent young woman. Yet Marc and Josette parted on explosive terms when she made a shocking accusation that shattered both their lives. Now they are back together again....And this time a lot more is at stake than just their hearts. For the woman Marc cherished is being targeted by a corrupt political figure who will stop at nothing to bury the truth. Can Marc and Josette set aside their stormy discord and see justice served? Or will they both be caught in the cross fire...?

Teaser

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/8Ma084)

Damn but this is late. But better late than never, right? Here's Texas Ranger Jared, because it simply had to be. You might even say it was meant to be...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/8F48vE)

Watercolour on a round 300g cold press block - a Chinese make called Doreart, I'd never heard of it before but it seems pretty reasonable to use. Wish I knew what I was doing though! One day.

Anyhow, I made a really rough photomanip reference using a bunch of different sources, then sketched it in pencil before trying to colour it. The final version has been warmed in colour temperature because I couldn't fit it on the scanner, and the photo colours came out very blue for some reason.

First the sketch

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/40ap86)

Starting to colour with watercolours - a bit pale... [](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/pD9989)

Adding more layers of colour

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/2Ed57v)

I wasn't going to use pen but it was still looking a little lacklustre, so I ended up outlining with a unipin fineliner.

Bonus close up of Jared in pencil

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/S4mb73)


End file.
